


月亮之子

by Ericanotpear



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Norse Religion & Lore, Intersex Loki (Marvel), M/M, Mpreg, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericanotpear/pseuds/Ericanotpear





	1. 序幕

……我在世的孩童们，你们找到了这卷羊皮纸。这份由我写就的书目，本应是份被损毁的笔记。我将它删改、誊写，成了现在人们可以看到的那样。

这不是一本回忆录，但你若是发现了它，也不应太费心力地读它。它原本应是一本谎言连篇的陈罪书，我将它全改成了真话，又将它改了回来。因为常言道：真假掺半总是最容易骗到人的……你不应读它，只因它乱七八糟，半真半假

 

……但既然你如此真切地翻开了它，并且它也正在雀跃着让你赏读的话，我们不妨就此一试……

以结束为源头，再以开始作尾端。

 

 

 

至今，我仍未忘记众神的所作所为。

从彩虹桥的缝隙之中滑落之后，我的躯体承担了被摧毁的命运，然而我可憎的血脉不允许这一次的死亡，所以洛基仍然活着，只是不再像一个神。

对银舌头说暂别吧。嘉尼拉缝上了我的嘴，针脚细密，透明无色的丝线绞缠在一起，任谁无法剪开。

彩虹桥摧毁了我全身几乎所有的骨头，从指间到脚掌，它们在坠落的那一刻全部断裂粉碎，骨头堆叠着摩擦，在血肉里龃龉，骨片嵌入组织，使肢体充血膨胀。我瘫软在地，再无法站立，像只被逐次减去了八只腿脚的毒蛛。这一点并不算可怕。只是这与其他的皮肉之苦多了点刑罚。

我该如何形容这一感觉呢？那群女巫抽走了我的痛觉，所有的痛觉。使我像一堆烂泥在沼泽中溺沉，数天数夜！没有神祇可以接受河堤淤泥的玷辱，他们向来身体娇弱。

我失去了对四肢的掌控力，自此，我的牙开始啃咬一切可触及的植物，草叶、花朵，甚至是地衣和蠕虫。粘腻的泥土尚且可以下咽，只要进入胃袋的不是淤泥。甚至不去企盼它们会赐予我生的活力。但我知道我仍会活着。

没有神能够失掉尊严活下去，除了洛基。

我可以盲瞎，可以又聋又哑，可以断去四肢，可以瘫软，可以身首分离，但我不可死。嘉尼拉知道我的特性，这一副诡异而卑劣的身体，可以在任何时候活下去。我尚不知，众神是否对我还有其他的安排，或者对高高在上的他们来说，坠落中庭已是极上刑罚。

我躺在月亮的正下方，灰黑色的泥水正点染我的眼眶，我能感觉一群贪食的虫积压在锁骨蠕动着。在等月亮光顾过这片沼泽后，我便会睡去。若一人无法感知痛苦又筋骨尽断，睡眠便沉沉落在你的眼皮上。我渴睡得像一株朽木。

我注视着那团混沌的光，在闭眼之前暗自朝着月亮赌咒：下一个满月，我绝不会再次与她对视。


	2. 第一个满月

    它们将我从污泥里拽出来，像拽一头溺死在粪堆里的驼鹿。一个男人扯着我的手，我猜想那一小段臂膊已经被蛮横地拉断了，因为它正在不和我意愿地向内旋转着，绞紧了那一段青紫的皮肉。

我忘了是谁把我的上臂弄断的了，事实上，除了知道嘉尼拉亲手将我的嘴缝上之外，任何人或神的暴行我都记不太清了。

它们将我拽出来，却一并围着我，发出了失望的喉音。

尚可理解，毕竟从这儿拽出一头溺死的驼鹿要比拽出一个“我”令人惊喜得多。

接着，它们中最大的一个走了出来，接连发出一些简单的喉音，它指着我的满浸泥浆的脸，看着那上面睁着的双眼，讲着简略而原始的语言。

我此时虚弱无力，只得趴在地面上，听候这群活物的发落。在一阵粗野的啸叫过后，在我的耳朵被动失聪之前，它们似乎得出结论。

那个领头的活物，将我整个儿拎了起来。我身上的一包脆骨正在叮里啷当地胡乱动着，它将我扔进了一团清冽的水中，只拽着我的长发。

我吞着水，水冒着泡。它拽着我的头颅掼了两下，便当做是洗净了。随后，它将我的上半身架起，交由它的同伴们检验。

细密的水流从头顶流下。我半眯着眼细瞧他们。

那个活物将我的头颅旋转一周之后，没有声音应答它。焦躁的气息在空气中蒸腾。我能看出它们正在犹豫是否要将我丢弃在这片冻土上。

终于，领头将我的长发松开了。它将手戳进双唇，发出长哨。

我趴在原处，看到一头长着巨角的鹿挪着缓慢的步子朝我走来，它的头上挂着各类颜色的带子，和晶莹的石子，看得出来是这群活物能找到最好的装饰品。这畜生被牵着来到我的面前。

我仍是匍匐着，只得努力上翻着眼看它。

它却实在不给情面，只是闻了我一下便开始嘶吼嚎叫，乱蹬着前腿高高跃起。嘭得一声，那畜生的两足已经碾进了我的右臂了。

在它把我碾成一团乱肉之前，数个活物一拥而上，攥紧了缰绳使它往别处踏去了，另有一个矮子被人搀扶上前，它身上的彩带与驼鹿头上的如出一辙，它抚摸着鹿的皮毛，用苍老的声音开始吟诵。

恍然大悟。这是他们的神和祭司。

恕我直言，这些低劣生物的词句显然粗劣，无法承载任何魔法。那头焦躁的鹿也没有任何神力。它吃了那老矮子手里的一些嫩果，又安静了下来。

也许不对，我闭上眼想。它能仅靠嗅闻知道我是个恶煞，这是一类天赋。单凭这点认识，它比阿萨神王还要聪明。

这群人形动物没有留给我感慨的机会。他们显然已经记住了神鹿的这次警告。振聋发聩的新一轮喉音式争吵开始了，这一回他们甚至开始摆动肢体，大幅度比划动作，滑稽得很。

我在明晃晃的日光中第一次看清了他们——一群居于草莽的野人，尚在用兽皮遮身蔽体，他们有着与高等族群们（阿萨人、华纳人等等等等）相似的外表，皮肉与骨血的构成却是迥乎不同。首领的那野人与普通阿萨人等高，肌肤却能轻易被尖利些的草叶割破。

一个粗劣的仿制品，单纯的一块肉，完全新鲜无害的软肉……等等——现在它们才是掌控者。

而我——曾是它们仿效的神祇中一位的我，浑身断骨的我，此时才是匍匐在地的生物。

从有关于我这个战利品的争吵开始之后，野人的首领便走到我面前，这回它改用虎口钳着我的后颈，向上提起身躯，时不时使我的脖颈后仰，让我白得透明的脸庞袒露于阳光下。

它眼中似有脏污的火在烧，我想我能嗅闻出它眼中流露的惊叹。

它紧捏着我湿漉漉的长发，掌心湿润着微微颤抖。它在那一刻地动山摇。随着一声格外洪亮的喉音，我的归处有了一个结论。

野人们停止了呕哑嘲哳的吵闹，反而是肃穆地俯下身，只有与鹿紧挨在一起的老野人发出了一声啸叫以示不满。它不允许我的到来。

我眯着眼睛，微笑不可遏制地在嘴角显现。野人的首领似乎与神鹿拥有同等权利。多么熟悉，它们信任受爱戴之人，更甚过信任神……

这让我想起了许多过往。                 

终于，谢天谢地。他们将我用一群麻绳捆住了，将我捆在一头驼鹿的背上。

我的精神在麻木死僵的躯体中蓬勃发散，一部分的本能瞬间惊醒。有一个声音说：你必定要在这群平凡的肉之中寻得快乐来。


	3. 第二个满月

我在一阵响雷中惊醒，伴它而来的冷光照亮了四周。

这快乐的夜，竟然有雨水作伴。我的眼睫接住了一滴雨水，接着是第二滴。它们汇聚在一起密集地坠下，在山岩上暴烈地炸开。

阵阵闪电划破夜空坠落平原，愈发傲慢地扩散。它们仿佛一个强要妻子陪寝的粗野丈夫那般，对大地施展威压。

我此时却不再开心了。原本那雷声于我来说正像是爱语，现在它却饱含怒火，裹挟着冷雨将我的躯体震慑。

我望着天空，从悬崖而落的雨水已经将我全身淋得湿透，野人们将我放置于峭壁边上的一个天然石窟之中，它们没忘记再将我身上的绳索绑得紧一点，让我不至于从峭壁上滑下。它们将粗壮的石杵嵌入岩石内，那是一个陈旧的孔洞，边缘已经及其圆滑，接着，野人将一根粗实的长木嵌入其中，娴熟地将我这团烂肉束缚于其上。我被它们的又一阵诵歌声吵醒，在日落昏黄的残光中辨别着所处之地，丝毫不知道接下来要发生什么。它们纷纷跪拜在地上，朝着远方的团团乌云大声叫喊。

接着它们将我绑在能够企及的最高处，将我献祭给了这个雷雨夜。

哦——它们怎么能知道呢。当我枕着闪电而眠，将雷暴拥入怀中，亲吻整团乌云的眉心，再将他驯服？它们怎会知道我曾握有如此权柄？它们怎会知道我曾与雷神相伴呢？

雨水沾在我的面颊上，我尝过这一夜的雨，了解它的甜蜜与腥膻。我仍然是快乐的，因为“他”此刻丰沛的情感，他的暴怒、悔恨与爱……它们正压得我喘不过气来呢！

仿佛听闻了我脑海中的低语，远处半空内的积雨云中生出一条白练，炸响于原野。

_你发怒了。_

_为什么？_ 我问道。

闪电不会给予我回答，它密集落下，愈来愈近。

_他们放逐了我，索尔，而你并不在场。你不清楚知晓此事……但你与他们同罪。_

雷暴造成的惊声巨响甚至盖过了雨声，它们愈来愈近，我清晰地听到了这片山崖被它们击中时发出的哀叹。

_你知道他们总有一天会侮辱我，将我驱逐出神明的领地。我怨恨那领地的每一寸沃土，我怨恨神灵，我怨恨众神之父和他的妻子，我怨恨女巫和她们的鬣狗，我怨恨每一个拥有神龛的神明，我怨恨他们的力量化身。我怨恨你——_

也许下一束闪电就会砸在我身上，将我劈成血红的肉浆，但我的眼睛已经难以睁开，被束缚在此，被粗糙绳索捆绑，却只能感受到雨水浸润后的彻骨寒冷，除此之外无一丝痛楚。我想我又要被疲乏所击倒了。

_哎，丈夫啊。_

_你是最爱发怒，也最为无用的神明。索尔。_

一声惊雷，一团象征着怒火的球状雷电在山崖上被激发了，广袤的黑暗大地被霎时亮如白昼，宛若神迹。那力量如此强大，将那片山岩都击碎成了小块，滚落于谷底，它的声音振聋发聩，重击下的顿响混杂着啸叫，弹响山脉体核内的生命线。

任何在那山崖上不够幸运的活物都将成为焦炭。中庭的生命们戚戚然环抱自身身体，为雷雨夜里的灾厄祈祷。

 

 

它们在寻找火。

我能从它们的举措中看出来它们的焦急。它们在被雷电烧焦的灰黑色草植中寻找着暗存的火星，好让他们手中干燥的绳索燃烧。这群野人甚至没有火。

它们无疑会在这一群乱石之中找到我，一个突然有了身体形状的怪物。浑身只有雨水冲刷留下的脏污痕迹，却找不到一丝雷电所致的伤口。它们不出意料地吱哇乱叫，用那粗长的棍来戳我新生的部分皮肤。我分明看见木棍的尖端已经刺入了肌肉，却无痛感。

它们再次引来了鹿和女巫，那个老年雌性野人不敢再去注视我的眼眸，她明白我是个被拒绝的祭品。但野人尚不知道雷电的好恶，也不知道自己侍奉的神明是伪物。她也许只知道我是团不吉利的肉。

神鹿却是一如既往地把我仇视，要将蹄子踏入我的胸膛。

其他的野人们只是远远望着我，目光呆滞而空洞。

我从未对他们做过任何事情。我那时只是个无辜的受害者，不能说话也不能动。你们明白吗？这并不是我的错。我只是拥有招人厌恶的天赋。

他们将暴躁的鹿牵走，仍然是让那个女巫喂它野果，它将鹿身上的草绳拽起，鹿角垂挂着怪异的、花里胡哨的彩石和花草，它将那厚厚的一把紧紧攥住，支使着它们的神明去向另外一个地方屙屎。

野人们把我转移去了谷底的一块生了苔藓的石台上，尚且要比那被雷电炸碎了的山崖要好些，只是路途上我的肢体又受了些苦，我淡然地瞧着地上深黑色的痕迹，无奈地通过它们得知：我正在失血。

一颗粗壮枯木矗立在狭窄的甬道内，它生长得过于刻苦，使得自己变成了一颗极为畸形的高树，而后又死在了这个窄角之内，成为一块嵌入山崖裂缝的巨大楔木。

他们将我推到了树底下，仍然用一根粗糙的编织绳围住了身体。我打了个寒颤，我的血正在染黑枯死的树根，这样很冷。

野人的首领站所有人面前，沉默着看着年青野人们劳作，把我绑在一个新的祭神处。

我拿眼睛看它了，丝毫不期待这种卑劣的生物也曾发展出一丝名为共情的能力。它迅捷地移开了目光，它怯了。我在心中发出冷笑。它迷惘的、混沌的双眼被四周的皮肤包裹着，那团皱皮收紧，松开，然后女巫再次恢复面无表情。

它重新将那天雷雨夜吟唱过的语言喊叫着重复一遍，这一次我听懂了一大半。这一类野人的语言并不复杂，通常不消我学上两三小时便可精通。它们更换了一个神明来献祭，这一位神明显要比“雷电”要低一阶，所以才可接受不被后者接受的人牲。

——够 _了，我并不需要每次都被献祭给我名义上的丈夫，仙宫将我献给索尔已经有一千余年了，且是一千年的每一夜！奥丁在上，它们知道雷电打鼾的时候会像野猪嚎吗？_

它们磨磨蹭蹭地将一些水和泥分别撒在我的身上，把我弄得湿漉漉的，仿佛一条跃上岸的活鲑鱼。

所有可笑的仪式终于结束，野人的首领走在所有人的最后，我瘫软在树干的表面不可动弹，只觉着有带着热度的肌肤贴在了下颌，然后是一些液体被灌了进来。我不知道那是什么，但那让人觉得舒服一些。活鲑鱼暂时不会被烤死了，谢天谢地。

我睁着空洞的眼睛去看，那个身形高大的野兽的圆眼睛里也有一丝令人恼怒的东西——它在怜悯我，这使人陡然怒火中烧。我要记住它的脸，等我获得新的身体后，一定首先将它切成碎肉片。

我喘着粗气，数天的休憩甚至让我有了精力发怒。

_洛基憎恨怜悯，比憎恨旁人的恶意还要憎恨怜悯。_

等着它走远了，再也看不到一个野兽之后，时间的流逝又变得格外诡异起来。我的喉咙满是血和水，仿佛我的肺也在冒着血珠，便又开始咳嗽，吐出了那一部分的混合液后，前胸反而更加笨重。来来回回数次折磨过后，日光逐渐退却至了天地之交。

月亮缓缓地上升，这个娼妇轮回得极快，而我甚至都不知道她又再次受孕，长成了饱满的原型。在泥潭挣扎的我，甚至感觉不到这一个轮回的流逝，第二个满月就已经降临。

她并不是独自出现在这个夜晚，我能够感受到。这一截枯木扎入岩石底部的部分在缓缓震动，一条浑身充满滑腻粘液的爬行动物匍匐着蜷上粗厚的树干，向上移动着，我能听见它吞咽口水、胃袋蠕动的声音，它期盼着这一顿餐食太久太久了。

虽然我与它感同身受，但仍然，自私自利的洛基不会让自己辛苦复生的身体变成别人的盘中餐。

长满鲜绿色鳞片的巨蛇在月夜中睁开了猩红的眼，它的尖嘴和牙齿都透露这一种诡异而熟悉的美丽。我想它一定没有想过用牙齿中宝贵的毒液，我是个不会逃跑的猎物，甚至没法塞满它口腔。

_但它仍然无法杀死我。_

我在它俯冲而下，张开血盆大口之时将面颊贴在了它油腻的毒牙之上，意图表示出一丝媚俗的讨好，同时朝它打了一声招呼：

_我也很想你，阿莫拉。_

被困在巨蛇身体里的女巫、我的旧识阿莫拉咆哮了起来，毫不犹豫将那颗最为尖利的牙齿刺入了我的胸膛。


	4. 第三个满月

_你根本对他的狂怒一无所知。_

_我当然知道。_

_他发了火，把众神的头颅斩下。他将我给变成了一头蛇，只因我也曾与你纠缠不清。_

我眼见汩汩鲜血从前胸孔洞的缝隙中流出，柔嫩的心脏尖蹭着阿莫拉的蛇牙，一泵一泵将血流送至破损的全身，那是一类恶心又奇异的体验。

我将左手拂过她眼测的光滑鳞片，惊讶于它们灰黄与青绿的颜色是何等丑陋。她当然有权生气。

_我曾让你失望吗，亲爱的阿莫拉。_

_你仍是不明白，洛基，现在这一切都不再以你为中心了！再也不会……！_

_众神本来也是这么想的。_

她将那根牙插得更深一些了。

_这就是为什么我恨这一切！这就是原因——你离开了，一切还是与你有关。他做的事情总是与你有关……_

_这并非我愿。告诉我，亲爱的阿莫拉，谁将美丽的魅惑女巫变成这样的？是女巫中的哪一位？_

_神王陛下命令所有女巫对低其一等的女巫们施咒，将所有掌管巫法的人都驱逐出境。他展现了前所未有的坚决，女巫们只能照办。而当她们施展咒语的时候，却被彼此的魔法变成了怪物。他命令英灵们将我们从天上丢下。就像那一日他们曾丢弃你。_

我突然再次恶心欲呕，不知是渗入血中的蛇毒起了作用，还是因为神王的所作所为刺激了我的胃肠，让它们也想要激烈地抗议。

_亲王妃嘉尼拉去哪儿了。_

_她逃开了，就在对我施法过后，在爱神殿下对她施法之前。_

妈妈。

我的指尖一颤，但并未打断对阿莫拉的抚摸。

_神王只做了这一些？_

_他将所有参与审判的神明都斩首，无论是否位高权重，并将那些碎尸抛下彩虹桥。嘉尼拉逃跑之后，他将巴尔德囚禁在荒野，一年只允许他在月圆之夜打开窗户，平日里不可见任何人。他将所有曾与你相好的女巫、士官、廷臣逐出，他对爱神殿下不敬，惹得她每日以泪洗面。他将西格恩关押在宫殿里，只因她身为侍从官，在事后为你鸣了不平……_

_她说了什么？_

_“陛下，我们应该让寻洛基殿下回来。”_

_他是如何回答的？_

_“我心如明镜，这是洛基的计谋。 **是他自己不愿归来** 。这一切都由他开始，自然得由他结束。”_

我听到了数声窃笑从我旧情人阿莫拉的蛇嘴之中漏出来。

_也许他真的爱你_

我看似无力的双手随即抓住了她的七寸，使她仰头，动弹不得。我与蛇同住了无数年，我知道怎么驯服这一类脆弱美丽的造物。此刻，只要手心积攒出魔法来，巨蛇阿莫拉便会被烧死在此处。

_也许？你在这里和我说他“也许”爱？相信我，如果给他一个机会慷慨陈词，他一定会用尽毕生所学的那点可怜词汇来说，他究竟是如何爱我，如何渴望教化、驯服我，如何希望我能在阿斯加德的平安喜乐中品味出他的良苦用心，最后变成顺服他、尊崇他的一位妙人。他们把这称之为“爱”？_

_他将所有对我展现过爱意的人都杀死、放逐了，将所剩无几的几位至亲锁在仙宫作为筹码，将我彻底与世隔绝、就此孤立。他在逼迫我重新套上缰绳供他使用！_

_绝不，阿莫拉。_

她显然是察觉到了疼痛，才翻动了一下猩红色的蛇眼，屈服了。

_你尚未问起爱神殿下的遭遇，我有些惊讶，你是对她毫无感情了？_

她终于舍得舔舐一口我胸口粘腻的血块，将它们的部分吞入口中，丝丝腥甜逗引着它再次深入伤口吸取血液，只是她小心地绕过了我尚且完整的心包。

_我已经被她也抛弃了，你怎会不知？_

_你仍然天真，洛基。_

她环绕着我的身体，以这孱弱肢体为支点缓缓向上爬行，而后居高临下的以蛇眼望我，以一个处刑人的姿态望它的牲畜。

一滴、两滴、三滴的液体从它的嘴中滴落，，我原本以为那只是我被她取走食用的血液，却未想到它是如此的湿热。

等着它们均匀地覆盖了我的脸之后，那一瞬脸颊仿佛经受火烧，一层陈旧的皮肤从那之上剥落，从我耷拉着的嘴角滑落下来。

我虽不是面对明镜，但蛇毒将会对肌肤造成什么烧灼痕迹我仍是记得清楚。那一层枯死的皮掉落之后，那之下是被满月滋养出的一张簇新的脸庞。

_如果她再也不想去爱你，那为何将永葆青春的爱神祝福赐给你？你骗不了我……洛基。爱神也骗不了我，魅惑女巫阿莫拉永远看得最为清晰：爱神将最宝贵的祝福给了该死下作的诡计之神——众神最为憎恶的人却最漂亮。她这是在嘲弄我们所有人。哪怕有一瞬她曾经想过你的遭遇吗？如果众神发现了这一秘密，他们会如何待你？_

_——但我从未想过去戕害你。_

她的动作突然可疑地柔和起来，从枯木的枝条上垂下柔软的身躯，带着谄媚用蛇信舔弄我的脸颊。

_你从未让我失望，洛基。而我现在找到你了，我已是你最后的盟友……立下你的盟誓吧，火神殿下，我们来做个简单的交易。我需要这份祝福，而你需要自由。_

_如果我说了一句不呢？阿莫拉。_

_那我的毒液将不断烧灼你的面庞。_

这句话听起来特别耳熟，仿佛是某一个版本故事的结局，对吧。但我可以向你保证，这一个故事才刚刚开始。

我将积压了两个满月的力量瞬间点燃，遍地干涸的血液化作焦油，点燃巨大枯木的根部，熊熊火焰瞬间腾空，火苗窜上化作火制的森林，仍在不断生长蔓延。巨蛇的惨叫从我的头顶传来，它的嘴中也着火了——谁让阿莫拉贪嘴喝了几口血液呢？

_——你这团——渣滓——你不配为神——！_

而我攥住了她尾巴的一截，将它紧紧环抱在了手中。

 

 

 

 

它们重新在一团灰烬之中找到了我，显然这一次的结局引发了野人集体的骚乱，它们显然认为有一场火从这枯木之中生出了，烧毁了蛇体神灵的躯体。被我抓住的那一截萎缩成焦炭的蛇尾便是证据。但是现在火却又消失了。冷风带着寒冬疾驰而来，它们急需要火，却两次都失之交臂。

它们将我从灰烬里拽出，用一瓢水对我行了早安礼，顺便清洗了我的脸庞。

这让我觉得非常不适。

非常。

这里只有灰烬，再也没有可以燃烧的东西了。

我的喉咙发痒，只得干呕着曲下身子。在众目睽睽之下，一颗正在燃烧的火球从我缝死的嘴中艰难脱出，掉落在地。


	5. 第四个满月

洛基作为一个神明鲜少被人崇拜过。这是个不争的事实。

如果这群野人能够拥有一个史官而不是祭司，也许他们会变得稍微聪明一些。他们会在灰黑色的岩壁上写明：“不要在洞口拉屎，不要让你的女儿和哥哥野合，不要崇拜‘洛基’。”

最重要的永远是最后一点。恳请各位低等生物，给路过中庭的神明一个机会悄悄溜走吧！别去上供，别去三叩九拜，别把他团团围住，别去期盼他的嘴里还能呕出一团燃烧的火焦油。

已经是第三日了，我睁开眼，十数具焦黑的尸体摆放在我面前，这些可怜人是被那团火不期而至的火给吞掉的，神明的一点儿带血的胃液，爆燃的杂草和不够灵敏的野人，促成了盛大的火事。

我被它们所有人再次围住，好吧，这一回连憎恶和淡漠都荡然无存，它们毫无疑问地畏惧我。祭司把死尸摆放成圆形将我圈住，焦炭了的肉体在地面上划着黑线。

它说：“死魂灵们会困住这位神明的去路，平息他的怒火。”

我承认——我想笑，嘴角却针脚给束住了。

我开始百无聊赖地想象阿莫拉是不是也经受过这一步，它们会喊她什么？会产卵的“爱神”？她是如何忍住将它们所有一并吞入腹中的欲望的？亲爱的阿莫拉，我开始有些想她了。

女祭司又说话了：“请诸位祷告，请求神明的宽恕，而后再次欢迎他的降临。”

没有人胆敢说话。

“他将会给予我们火种。”

“他将给予我们新生。”

它顿了顿，一群雄性野人举起了他手中的火把。

也许是出于好奇，也许千百年的无尽生命最终使我陷入无聊的困境，我竟然被这一种说辞迷住了。

它们眼中的敬畏和惧怕惹人发笑。它们越走越近，用火把上粗壮的火舌试探着我的前胸。它们想要再次验证我的“神威”。

当然，我不能让他们再烧一遍，否则整个山岭都将成为焦土。即便是洛基，也懒得在这片无力的土地上施展如此的破坏。

甜腥的液体从我嘴角满溢而出，我干枯的长发如同树根，成股虬结，笼罩在肩胛以上。表演要继续。我举起了双手，将它们的火把瞬间燃成灰烬，然后是它们的手，它们的躯干，以及毛发和身上的跳蚤——通通化作灰烬。

野人群中起了波动，几声来自雌性喑哑的喊叫被扼杀在喉咙里。他们的女祭司强作镇定，举起了她的手杖，引领着那一头蠢钝的鹿来到我跟前，出于虔诚或是畏惧，她匍匐在地。

“咿笃”。她说。那在他们的语言中代表火

我抚摸上它宽广的脊梁，感受这牲畜的胃腹反刍草料的律动猛然停滞，它是个无能而痴肥的动物，即便天生不足，仍然明白如何去畏惧。

 **你可以做一个比我更好的神。** 我亲吻它的眼睑。 **是这群羊羔的错，我还没想好如何去放牧，他们就将邢鞭交付与我。**

我的手戳刺进入神鹿的脖颈，它的生命在那一处勃发，猛烈的心博震慑了我的力量，血液从开口中迸射而出，醇美而热烈的血花洒落满地。

我望着野人们，它们的双目中都闪烁着空洞的火光，我看到属于鹿神的信仰与它的躯体轰然倒塌。

我毫不在意地用那双手擦洗着脸庞，直到野人们把那五彩色的玉石和绳结从神鹿的尸体上剥下，再装饰于我的全身。它们把神鹿的头皮割下，连带着那双尖利的角一起取下，奉献给我。我满心欢喜地接过了我的冠冕、我新的神格。

 **看到了吗，丈夫，我也能做得极好。** 我在心里说。

 

 

一场燎原之火。它在这片土地上发散出的光芒会灼得海姆达尔流泪。

这很难不引起神明的注意。

在第四个满月站在我简陋的神龛入口是，他亦站在洞穴的入口处，像一个特意前来拜谒神殿的信徒。洞穴之内，月光之下，鹿血濡湿了我的眼睑、我的双颊，腥涩却甜美，衬得此时的笑容格外纯洁。

一个乞儿成为了新嫁娘。

索尔走上前，跪坐在我的脚边，亲吻我骨瘦如柴的手腕，舐去血迹，细细啃咬。他吻浸了血的唇，一如品尝上了糖浆的红果。

他咬断了每一根穿刺过我嘴唇的丝线，带着愤恨吞吃它们的碎片。新而旧的空气同时存在于肺腔，广博的词语汇集在嘴角，但此时，肢体的重逢胜过一切花言巧语。

“我找到你了。”他轻声嗫嚅。“吾爱。”

潮水般的回忆通过他的声音传颂而来，我再次看见仙宫气势恢宏、美轮美奂的宫殿群，它之中的霓裳魅影与青年才俊交杯共饮，仙乐充耳，歌舞升平，那金碧辉煌的横梁上垂落的无数个金钟，它们在欢庆之中一齐鸣响，这所有一切，使我产生的震撼亦抵不过他一句“吾爱”。

“我……”我尝试着在他唇舌的教导之下重新发音。“在。”

他再次亲吻，血或泪将我们的脸庞浸渍。

“我再不与你分开。”他做出誓言。“诺恩在上，我本就没有这等能力。”

我能从他的双目中测知，这股惶恐不安已经持续了多久，难以想象它又将戕害多少人的命运——那些洛基无法干预，又因洛基而起的命运。然而这事实让我兴致盎然。

多少神女已经被变作了莽兽？多少英灵惨死在仙宫的桥梁上？他的亲族怎么承载他的暴怒？他的子民如何忍受他无止境的欲望？这一切的答案是什么？

“——洛基。”他仅是注视着我的眼睛，将一个不成人形的神明紧箍在怀。

我紧握着失而复得的权力，将索尔裸露的脖颈抱紧。索尔的确是首位的信徒，我没法将他拒之门外。

我的心开始搏动，像神鹿的心一样，它开始了阵发的缩颤，索尔臂膀的挤压更是让其加剧了。终于五脏六腑，四肢百骸，以及每一寸皮肤都在奔走相告一个事实——

疼。

这如此疼痛。


	6. 第五个满月

 

无数星星碎落的夜晚，大地静谧地观赏这场繁星的群葬，流星群划破天穹，一连数百道白线，而天穹速速将伤口复原，等待下一道伤口的降临。

我与索尔相拥在山洞深处，世界只有一个开口，它向着远山后的天空。除此之外，仅有彼此，再无其他。

我试图寻找出一个能够避开所有潜在争吵的话题，否则此夜只会空留无尽沉默。索尔的身躯如同一条横卧的山脉，冷光映照着他的侧脸，连他的唇都要融作沉重的铁。

“你是如何咬开那些丝线的？那些是诺恩用来纺织命运的丝线。”在此夜的月亮行进到最高点时，洛基问他。

索尔默然，他是一个承受不起失而复得之喜乐的苦人，他仅是紧盯着洛基的双眼，柔情与悲怆等量分配在他的每个瞳孔。他抛弃了言语。

“ **你自由了。** ”他终于开口了。

我不置可否，只是盯着洞口的光。对于他的一些痴话，我连去反驳的心思都没有。

“你知道他们夺走了我的疼痛。”

“恩。”

“我不像是活着。三个满月里我大概流了一个大洋那么多的血，损伤的躯体能喂饱一整个荒原里的狼。但我毫无痛楚。”

索尔闭上了眼睛。怯懦使他用闭眼遮掩情感，我想。我只得继续说下去：“满月知道我的愿望，我希望他们能和我一起受苦。”

“他们都死了。”他回答，带着愠怒。

“我相信他们有一部分仍能升入瓦尔哈拉。但是我呢……我留在这里，盯着洞口升起的月亮……”

他嘴里发出一声恶语，急促的呼吸如同狂啸的风，我的头颅又狠狠地掉落在充满砾石的地面上。他赤手空拳，恶狠狠地敲打洞壁，愈来愈多的石屑从薄弱处滑落而下，我感受到山峦的根基开始颤抖。

 **洛基又在表现得像一个记仇的孩子！洛基仍在浪费这世上唯一深爱他的人的好意** ！

我在心里默念着诺恩之名，等待着神明和丈夫一起平静下来。他停止了折磨石壁的粗暴举动，颓败的拳跌落在地。他的愧疚暴露在外，此刻将他装点得像一头失子的棕熊。

洛基的残体从他的膝头将自己的身体撑起，把他大得可笑的脸捧紧，直到将他的唇喂入自己嘴中。雷神的味道有一些腥咸，像一撮土、一撮盐和一滴血的混和为一。直到二人都对唇齿相接腻烦之后，我才敢将他的头颅移开。

“……我以为你是想将我处决。”“他喃喃说，嘴角仍然带着黏着的津液。

“用一个吻就能将洛基杀死了。 **一粒尘埃就能喂饱他，一滴水就能溺毙他。** ”

“你在用示弱讨好我”他看起来公正严明。“但你的一个吻便可置我于死地。”

“因为那是毒蛇的嘴？”

“因为那是爱人的嘴。”

“你不善于谈情说爱。”

而我也耻于在此谈起爱这个字眼，更不敢去触碰藏在爱字后面的那位神灵。

他仿佛看穿了我此时所想。“她一直惦念着你。”

我望着最后一颗流星划过深黑色的穹顶，回应道：“我知道。”

“即便最为妄自菲薄的神明也不会怀疑她的爱。但我很确定我不配拥有她。而你。”我朝他翻了一个白眼，将那些苦楚轻描淡写地说出：“我想那些对她的虐待已经证明了你是一个何等暴虐的男人。”

索尔苦笑着承认：“我愿意接受此等宣判。”

“我需要一个答案。”我轻轻地说，不再故作轻松的调侃，而是开始与他交换一个秘密。“你是否真的以为她——爱神已将我抛弃？”

“我从没这么想过，吾爱。”他摆摆头。

“那么我不知道是该咬破你的动脉，还是在此刻吻你。你虐待了我的母亲。你们这类带着卵蛋的蠢人，你抓住了她的软肋，借由惩罚自己来惩罚自己的母亲。”

“你该看看她对那些罪人们施咒的样子，看看她是如何像暴风雨一样将 **提尔** 撕成碎片。她急于为你复仇。”

“母亲会惩戒一个孩子，却永远不会抛弃他。这是阿萨蠢人们不懂的道理”我轻哼着母亲的姓名。“我一直想念她……索尔。”

“你可曾想过回到仙宫？”他问出了那个一直徘徊在喉管与心之间的问题。我用鹿血濡湿的头发摩挲过他的前胸，洛基摇头拒绝他的好意。

“瞧瞧我变成了什么！我不能这样踏上仙宫的土地，像鬣狗吃剩的一堆皮和骨，虽然你已经杀了大多数的势利眼，但剩下的那些人的唾沫也会把我的皮和骨给濡湿的。”我撑起自己的上半身展示嶙峋瘦骨，这惹得索尔再次满脸苦闷。这无疑是在将他心房里最柔嫩的地方撕扯出血了，我懂得那一类眼神。他急于用拥抱补全我残缺的部分肉体。

“你已经改变。你不属于那里。”沉闷的嗓音自他的胸腔而来。“你有了新的人民。你应当做他们的神，吾爱。我看见你在他们中间饱受爱戴。”

“暂时的爱不能解决一切。”我打断了他的幻想，道出这一事实。

他仍未泄气，反倒是将我楼得更紧一些。我清晰地感觉到一部分的筋骨正在被挤压，如果再用力一些，也许索尔能从我的骨头里挤出一些痛感来。

“对我下令，洛基。”他闭上了眼说道。

“什么，吾王？”

“我现在不在仙宫，我在中庭人的领地，而你是他们的神灵。现在，对我下令。让我不得离开此地。”

我只觉哑口无言。漫长的时间长河之中，总是在这种时刻，我能够最终理解为什么是索尔在故事的最后成了我的夫君。他的愚蠢能让银舌头失效，奇哉妙哉！他又要将整个王国赌在一群中庭人飘摇不定的信仰上了。

他怎能这么做？

这将是困扰我今生今世的谜题。

“不。”混沌之中，没有一句咒骂出现在脑海，我喉间灵活转动的机器停滞了。我能够列举出一长条理由，分点论述为何索尔不该这么做，但他愚蠢的决心已经写在了他身体的任何部位，没人能够阻止他。

而我强迫他重新看向我的脸庞，面对现实。

“诺恩为你纺织的丝线绝对不在这里，愚蠢至极的莽汉！”

“然而我刚刚咬断了那些线！”他争辩道。“再次孤身一人，你会死去的，吾爱。”

“我已经死去一次，并不惧怕下一次。”

他再次想起了那些黑暗的时光。“瞧瞧你都做了什么，瞧瞧我都做了什么。”

“你不知道的仍有许多，关于诺恩们所透露的，嘉尼拉说的。”提起女巫之名，我的骨与血在震颤，泡沫在血管浮动。“为什么她要将我痛苦抽取。为什么她要缝上我的嘴！”

我希望我能最终向他解释一切：嘉尼拉希望我永远不能向索尔争辩，在预言发生之后，索尔也不能听见我的解释。他将去往瓦尔哈拉，我将去往死灵之国，而我的某一个孩子会成为那里的王。我们永远不得相见。

但不是现在，绝不是现在。他的震怒引起了哀风的啸叫，它们逐渐充斥洞穴。在不远处的天空，一些雨水已经准备好落下，陈密的乌云聚集于满月身旁。雨夜再次降临。 **我得告诉他，但绝不是现在。**

“治愈我吧。”我哀叹道。“如果你不能接受离去的话，索尔。解开嘉尼拉的魔咒，让我能够再次感受痛苦。”

他并不像我猜测中的那般开心。只是维持着那拥抱的姿势，将头埋入我的长发之中。我仍然记起上一次心跳带来的疼痛，那并不受嘉尼拉魔法的控制，躯体的疼痛和心跳所致的疼痛毕竟不同。但无论如何，他必须将我修复。 **我是个自私而无赖的神明。**

我并不是毫无痛楚，而索尔并不是绝不流泪。我们都欺骗了彼此，他的泪水自天堂而下，落入中庭大地之中。


	7. 第六个满月

这一轮的月亮掉落在山谷里。  
第三天，我开始挥舞手脚，全身关节嘎吱作响。第五天，肌骨再次充盈。第七天，脂质浮上表皮。第十四天，我已能站立着注视半圆型的弦月。  
那四处迁徙的部族开始围绕着我那鄙陋的山洞四散驻扎，像蚁群一般生活在我们的身旁。它们所给的牺牲堆积在离洞口数十米的地方，渐渐形成一座腐臭的小山丘，血水养肥了成群蝇虫。  
从第十四天起，那座山丘便没有再增加过，我猜想那是因为索尔的离去。他从那一天的清晨离开，在日落时归来，手里总是带着一颗心脏，他会将那颗心切开，里面有着半凝固的血。他知道这样能使神快速痊愈。  
第十五天，我随着他走出去，黎明的光在山崖间闪耀，昏黄天地被罩着未破的软壳，浊气缠绕在山林之间，这让我想起从神界往下俯视时所见到的中庭，一颗卵，九界中唯一未被开化的天地。  
“我们要去哪儿？”我问他。索尔引着我在雾中前行，毫不迟疑。  
我们在一方巨石前停下，他仔细地抚摸过石壁上的蚀刻痕迹，那是一类极为简单的语言，用曲线和点表示元音和辅音。  
“它们在模仿神的语言。”我说道。  
索尔微笑着将那块石板推开。“他们的确热衷于模仿我们。”  
“然而它们永远学不会个中奥妙。”  
“如尼文的魔法对于他们太深奥了。”索尔牵着我的手，往石窟的内里走去。“但他们仍然拥有创造力。”  
我打了个响指，一簇火苗出现在指尖。“这就好比，蚂蚁走过的路径围成了一个字母，你却在低头研究它的奥妙。”  
“洛基。”他轻唤我名。“他们并不是低等的。”  
我挑了挑眉毛，将火苗分裂为三朵。“你不必为自己的族人辩解，堕落中庭的索尔。”  
他哈哈大笑，差点被火苗烧着手上的汗毛。  
石窟内里并不宽敞，一条狭小的走道过后，是一方石碶而成的空间，粗糙的石壁上是泥绘的痕迹，我看见正中央立着两尊木制的雕像，四周壁画围绕着它们延展开来，覆盖了整个四方天地。  
稍大一些的那座雕像显然是个男性，制造者粗陋的手笔只能表现出他的健壮身躯、巨大鼻子和充满男性气概的面部线条，他很显然是个战士，左手拿着一把剑，右手却没有持盾，反而拿着一把巨大的战锤。  
毫无疑问，这是“雷神”的塑像。这尚是我第一次接触索尔中庭仰慕者的造物，一种莫名的喜悦却让人恼怒地浮了上来，让玫瑰色的烟云暂时在我脑内涡旋。  
而他恬不知耻地贴近了我的脸，颇为骄傲地将火苗引向塑像的脚下，如尼文的刻痕发散着幽蓝的光。“我教会他们写这个字，并向他们承诺，只要在敬奉时唤出这个名字，我便会听到他们的祷告。”  
“这便是你近千年来做的苦工。难以置信，哥哥。你得听他们每一个人的请求。”  
“有一些我无法满足，诸多祈祷之中，我只能选择最为必要的做出回应。我得承认，我并非无所不能。”索尔的神色严肃地说。  
“这便是你对我的教导，哥哥。”  
“洛基，你得明白……你只得去帮助那些来主动请求的人，而不可随意施加影响。”  
我并不知道他为何忧虑，事实上，他所说的每句话我都只听取半句。如果这个世界照着索尔淳朴的心去运转，那得去哪里找乐子？洛基会闷死的。  
火苗摇摆着向右边靠去，照亮了另一座与“木头索尔”相配的塑像，她无疑是一位女性，像任何一位美丽的神仙妃子那般有着硕大的胸脯和纤瘦的腰部，她的手中持盾，闭目静默着，伫立在神坛上。  
火苗照射到了她的足下，本该刻着名字的地方空荡荡。  
“这是你的一段露水情缘，还是它们真的给你配了一位女神？”  
索尔笑了笑，脸上甚至带着与他硕大体型不符的羞赧。我空荡荡的胃里因此一阵翻滚。  
“这是个意外，弟弟，这里本该伫立的是你……”  
“敬谢不敏。”我迅速做出了回复。  
“他们无疑是照着我的形象，对洛基进行了一系列想象，并将它付诸实践。”  
我冷眼瞧着这个粗制滥造的神坛，仿佛一个隔着书页看画的人。这该是“洛基”该有的样子？还是索尔的配偶该有的样子？我感受不到任何的情感，也许在另外一本书里，另一个世界里，“她”的确是索尔的妻子。  
他们怎么会通晓神明遍布奇窍的心，怎么去猜测这样一个武夫之神的此生挚爱？他的深爱便是他的仇敌，他的恶龙与囚牢，及他最终的死因。  
我打了一个响指，十数朵火苗包围在一块将她的底座引燃，火舌从她的脚踝处舔舐着她细瘦的小腿，然后是臀部、腰际、胸部。  
在索尔平静如深海的眼中，一朵火苗雀跃着占领他的视线。  
“是时候让他们接受一位不合期待的新神了。”  
他仍然要照例用笑声表达一番他对我的轻视与喜爱，而后将粗糙的吻献上。那一番带着烟尘味的吻让我以为自己正在亲吻索尔的塑像，木头做的嘴唇锉得我的嘴角红肿。在环抱我的臂膀周围，浓烟翻滚着袭击彩绘壁画，一并连着残留的干草都点燃。  
等到索尔的眼中再无火苗的痕迹，那座女神像也已化为灰烬，壁画、刻文都毁于一旦，石室中只有一尊塑像驻留在神坛上。  
“这是嫉妒之心。”他评价道。  
“这是只属于我们的故事。”我回答道。“没有人可以插手。”  
“这是嫉妒。”他盖棺定论。  
我也许该烧掉他的一只手，但他的表情让人想要从胡子开始烧起，即便是满月的光华洒满了他的金发，如此美丽，也不能阻止火苗在他的头上生根。  
他拉着我在黎明的光下往山谷的深处走去，我对他的意图一清二楚，反倒是那些星星们成了难题，它们中的那一些背后是仙宫的眼睛？去看着神王陪着一只黑鹊白日宣//淫。我恶毒地想着仙宫众人此时的情态，心中泛起丝丝愉悦。  
也许这个情人的满月可以永远不离去，我和他的心思应是一样。


	8. 第七个满月

与神王度过蜜月的代价是损失一整个秋天，我首次明白了这个粗糙的道理。

夏日滚烫的火轮从天空驶过整整六十日，深黄色的焦土埋藏着死去的种子，它们所葬送的无数个芽苗便是永远地失去了，不可避免地损失了。雷神召引来的所有雨润都化作徒劳，它们渗入沙土，滴滴化作苦涩的碱水流入地下河，再汇聚成灰黄色的溪涧。野人们，以及未死去的兽群们饮用它，放弃它，眼巴巴地在雨里展望、遐想。但任谁都可阐明：它们所等待的富庶秋季——那每一颗树的枝头都留着奶蜜的日子将被刨去，在这一年里缺席。

索尔在倾盆大雨之中垂下了头，仔细检验壤土中的芽种，生着粗茧的手指却是小心地拨动温润的土团，如同抚摸这片土地的平坦腹部，他在雨中的叹息是天边的远雷。

他明亮的眼睛里深含阴霾，而绞紧的眉头又昭示着愤怒。他并不是个有耐心的人，如果一切不和他心意，他总会是第一个奋起闹事的狂徒。我静望着他将神锤丢在脚旁，将脸颊上细碎雨滴抹干，他向洞穴口走去。

夏日的暴雨尚是温暖的，而现在的雨幕已变得冰冷，气温在迅速下降，没有温和、富裕的秋天作缓冲，急速进入贫瘠的土地只能哺育无数噩梦。

“没有用，吾爱。”他摇摇头。“即便是经过我手触碰的种子也无法发芽。现在已经是夏末，这片土地再无收获的可能。”他温和的一瞥，算是做了次道歉。

“我从来没有喜欢过秋天，哥哥。”我对他说。“以前总是弗利嘉——母亲来掌控这个季节，但自从这等权力易主后，它便更加无趣了。”

他想到了些什么，在木桩上坐下时移开了目光，看向那盖住了洞穴口的雨幕。他心虚地抹鼻子，眨眼，轻咳，像九界每一个觉察到妒火的男人那样。

“我并未驱逐她，洛基。”他仅有在这时才能心无愧疚地喊我姓名。“她与你的流放无关。”

“而她现在正代表仙宫勒令你归去，即便她要饿死一半的中庭生灵。”我轻叹了口气。

他恼了，一声低吼表明索尔并不愿意继续谈话，两声低吼代表他恼羞成怒。此后雷神便去除了那些不必要的言辞，恢复到他原本的沉默之中。

索尔对此所说的最后一句话是：“那是你挑起的怨恨。”

 

没有人曾经问过希芙，她是否爱索尔，至少无人对此产生过质疑。她的这一段爱情如同镌刻在属于她的诺恩纺线上的铭文，“爱上索尔”是她的必经之路和命定谶语，是不允许任何人置喙的，仅属于希芙一个人的命运。

这个世界像是从巨人的产道里诞生出的一颗卵蛋，也许也有另外一个卵蛋里情况与别的卵蛋不一样，在那之中洛基甚至没有和雷神打过一炮，但我敢肯定任何卵蛋之中，希芙一定爱着索尔。

众神之中仅有一人对这伟大规律产生过质疑，那便是爱的最高司令和最强将领——爱神本人。弗利嘉拒绝了希芙的祷告，她柔软的双唇如同微皱的玫瑰花瓣，轻柔地降下神谕：“亲爱的孩子，你需要仔细考量你的愿望。”

听闻此言，希芙在私室中痛哭失声，整整三天两夜

当然，这并不关我的事，只是那三天两夜导致了丰饶女神在秋天丰收季节的缺席，中庭之民从迷惑发展为饥渴，从饥渴发展到争抢，争抢引发了战争。这让那时偷偷以混乱和阴谋为食的洛基饱餐了一顿。

索尔接受了地上王国一位臣民的祷告，挥舞着神锤降下战场，他领导了一场属于饥民的战争，所过之处遍地饿殍，战事冗长沉闷。那一日他带着血污回到金宫来，撩起床幔的一角，让人瞧见了他的那副尊容，金色的头发藏污纳垢，眼角的汗渍刺激着长满血丝的眼球，鼻孔瓮动，龇牙咧嘴。

那是洛基和索尔恬不知耻，荒淫无度的年轻时代，没有一刻他们狭小的脑子里不是肌肤相亲、性爱、交//欢。有时狂欢太过频繁，他们相遇之后仅是擦枪走火，互相释放过欲念之后暂缓休息。

他在做爱的时候像头狂兽，不停摆动着肢体，粗喘气，并且不知如何用体温安抚情人，我不止一次斥责他为最糟糕的床伴，他拱起身子，将人环抱得死死，粘腻的股间疼痛似火烧，他粗硬的阴茎撞进身体，让人能够感受到牙根处的酸痒。在兄长的床上，我时常能够得到做一个酒馆妓女的体验，年轻的他实在不懂如何交欢，而年轻的洛基偏偏就喜好这一类粗野的风格。

“是你吗弟弟？”他咬牙切齿地说。“是你对着那首领下咒？”

我为他的急切惊呼一声，接着一串笑声直直坠地。

我说：“那……呼……不是我，哥哥，哥。”他制住我的双腕，那股狠厉的劲让人牙齿打抖，我险些咬到了自己的舌头。

“饶命……”我连忙求饶，全然忘记了自身享受，只想着减轻些许痛楚。

他眯起眼来，眼中却并非怒火，天知道让床伴求饶让他的下体有多着火。雷神的右手把住了我的脖颈，温热掌心正好盖上喉结，像要掐碎这张仍在微笑的嘴。

便在此时，洛基双眼模糊，性器硬挺，双唇汗湿，哪怕是稍稍在被褥上蹭动下体也能立刻高潮，可他在此时却将梦幻抛在脑后，将精神从云端上掷下，他狡黠的眼睛发现了一个冷酷的观望者。希芙的眼睛正镶嵌在硕大锁孔里，观赏着这一出荒淫好戏。

她的注视让这场情事变成了一场比赛。

洛基气喘吁吁地回望那只恼恨的眼，下一秒便笑嘻嘻地沉入软床之中。

 

我在清晨时醒来，年少的美梦恍惚间砸裂了眼前幻境，索尔的确睡在床褥的一角，躺在数层兽皮做的软垫上呼呼打鼾。而我记得梦中丰收女神希芙冷锐的目光，与那冷雨酷肖无比。

我并未看到更多冷雨落下，洞穴口处的雾气属于每一个雨过天晴的清晨。我弯腰走出洞穴时，晨光熹微，万里无云。

我看见——一方本不存在的金色麦田，站在一片金黄色田野的中央的是一位窈窕淑女，她身着金色长袍，长发飘飘正是金黄麦穗的颜色，她皮肤白皙，更是媲美最好的羊奶。她的美丽无一不让人想起丰硕的金色季节。

即便是我，这个喜好破坏和混乱的神明，也一时对这盛景怦然心动。

她睁开眼，那是仍然拥有金发时的希芙，如果我从未恶意用诡计将她的金发减去，她也将永远如此美艳非凡。

“你喜欢这场景吗？”她瞧我上前，冷冷地说。

“我喜欢在梦中徜徉，尤其是在美梦中冒险。”我如实作答。

她发出一声冷笑，在柔和的暖风之中格外刺耳。“你也只能在梦中享受这个秋天了，殿下。”

“我很开心有你作陪，女爵。”

她拿双眼剜了我一眼，绝情的女人。

“我并不知道他会去中庭与你共度时光。”希芙说。“如果我知道，我一定将夏天的果实，春天的新野也一并收回。”

“然后将中庭之民饿死吗？希芙？”

“你早就已经将它们的活路给断了，殿下！”她怒斥道。“你把我的金发给剪去的时候并未想过它们的命运！”

我并不打算挑起她的怒火，只得嘻嘻笑开了。

“希芙，我并不知道我们竟然对立至此，我的女爵。 **听着，我剪去你的金发只是在行我的职责** 。我只想断它们一个秋季的粮食，好让一场战争发酵。我以混乱和诡计为食。我知道你的金发代表中庭丰收的麦浪，若是我单纯用火烧，那后果更不堪设想。我们是神明，我们必须按照自己的角色行事”

“你这只毒蛇。”她吐出这句咒骂。“我愿你在中庭饥渴而死。”

“那你得等好多年了。”我仔细考量了洛基身体的存活能力，怅惘地摇了摇头。

“不过我恳求你，希芙，将秋天还给中庭吧。让这些受了索尔庇护的臣民重新受到您的滋养。”

听到神王的名字，女爵稍有愣神，便语气轻蔑地再次开口：“中庭已经被阿萨众神抛弃。因为它收容了你。”

我轻叹一口气，肚内的恶肠子开始盘算些坏事。

“如果是那帮阿萨神明，我可以理解。但我不明白——希芙，你明明无子，你应该非常疼爱中庭之民。如同母亲疼爱我们。”我挤出一个微笑来，内心却因为女爵的狂怒而沾沾自喜。

她果真怒火中烧。我瞧见她的金发从发根开始，逐渐变为焦黑色，如同一场山野大火之后颓败的黑色麦田。

“你无权提起神王的名字，你无权提起爱神的名字——你就应该死去，洛基！我真是不明白——”希芙怒目圆睁，放声咒骂我的名字。

“哦，我们终于走到这一步了，你深爱他，对吗。我的女爵。上千年来你所有的爱就仅仅在这一处耗费，像一个可笑的定律和公式。”我在火焰燎原的金色麦田之中张开双臂。

“ **你会经受饥荒，瘟疫，死亡和决裂** 。”希芙干裂的嘴唇中不断吐出神谕。“ **你的容身之地越来越小——你将偿还你今日对我所说的侮辱** 。”

“我亲爱的女神，你想不想知道被他所爱的代价？你想不想知道成为他的配偶的代价？”

显然她对此毫无头绪，一无所知，我与希芙的又一次谈话终结于不欢而散。她构筑的梦境世界随即开始崩毁。我感受着火焰最终吞噬我的身体，促使我从这场梦境之中醒来。

掉落中庭足够让每个神头疼脑热，洛基还有一整个秋天得去拯救。


End file.
